


fandot creativity - pub/flowers

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: The Manager has flowers. And he's worried about that.





	fandot creativity - pub/flowers

He wondered why he even brought flowers to a pub. It might not even be a real date.   
Sure the Driver had asked if he wanted to get a drink and food and nothing about grabbing a pint or anything. But the meet up spot still was a pub.   
But the Manager had been so eager to spend time with the Driver outside of the work environment that he had just said yes without waiting for any clarification.   
So here he was. 15 minutes early with flowers, in his nicest not-work-suit in a pub. 

The Manager was just about to get up to at least throw out the flowers when the Driver walks through the door.   
So much for that plan.   
All he could do now was hoping he hadn’t read their conversations at work wrong and wasn’t about to lose one of the best work partners he ever had. 

The Driver seemed to lit up from across the room when he spotted the Manager in the booth and walked over. 

“Wow you are here early”  
“Even when it’s not on a train I hate to be late”  
“Good thing I’m a bit early then too”   
“Yeah” the Manager said. This was going well. The Driver didn’t seem to have noticed the flowers lying at his side yet–  
“Are those for me?” The Driver asked just that moment pointing at the small bouquet on the bench.   
“Uh. Yeah…”  
“Wow. I didn’t get you anything and I invited you. Next time I’ll know better than to come unprepared”

The manager blushed at that but handed over the flowers. 

Maybe he had had the right idea after all.


End file.
